xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Rukia Succubus
Ichigo, after being "revived" by both of his sisters, walks outside and wonders where he is. He then realizes that he must be dreaming and "Rukiruki" suddenly appears in front of him. Ichigo greets her and begins to explain about his other dream, but then stops, since this is just a dream and doesn't matter. Rukiruki suddenly hits Ichigo and tells him that he's not dreaming and that she came to get him because they're about to have a meeting. Ichigo claims that he doesn't know about a meeting and she hits Ichigo some more. She then forces him to the castle and she states that her name isn't Rukiruki, but just Rukia. After arriving back at the castle, Ichigo see's Uryū Ishida dressed as Dracula, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto dressed as a witch, Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya as a wolf, Orihime Inoue dressed as a pumpkin, and Lieutenant Renji Abarai dressed as a mummy all sitting at a table and Ichigo continues telling himself that he's in a dream and he goes to sit down. Uryū begins drinking milk, but Ichigo questions this as Dracula is supposed to drink blood, so Uryū informs him that he couldn't drink something that's the same color as a Shinigami's spirit ribbon and that as both Dracula and a Quincy he has to take pride in the color white. Uryū then begins to faint on the table and he adds on that he's also anemic because he can't drink blood. Ichigo then looks around at everyone's costumes and notices Orihime dressed as a pumpkin ghost. Orihime then laughs at Ichigo for being patched up and Rukia tells Orihime not to mind him since he has been acting weird all day. Ichigo then asks Rukia what she's supposed to be and she explains that she's a succubus. After Uryū explains what a succubus is, Ichigo notices the similarities and he asks Rukia if she was trying to seduce him. She yells at him for asking and she states that she would only seduce people who are noble and beautiful like her brother, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Renji tells them to be quiet and Ichigo tells him that he couldn't recognize him due to being dressed as a mummy. However, Renji explains that he isn't a mummy and that he used to be pirate who explored all over the seas, until he got into a fierce battle with his arch enemy, Team Wakame. He states that the wounds from that battle made him into what he is now. Hitsugaya suddenly interrupts the conversation and states that they're here to have a meeting. Rangiku tells him that it doesn't matter since this meeting is only about the "hunters" and Ichigo asks what they're talking about. Rangiku doesn't answer, only explaining that they have to defeat the hunters and she throws a ball for Hitsugaya to catch. Hitsugaya does so immediately and he comes back with it. He then claims that he isn't a dog, but then shakes hands with Rangiku when she tells him to shake. He then continues to claim he isn't a dog, but then chases after the ball again when Rangiku throws it. Uryū explains to Ichigo that mysterious monster hunters have been coming lately, but that they aren't actually killing monsters and are looking for a certain treasure. Uryū states that the treasure is the snow crystal, which will forcibly change monsters into humans. He then states that the treasure is located on the top floor of this castle and Ichigo attempts to escape from the meeting and get the snow crystal, so he can get himself out of this dream. However, just as he tries to leave Lieutenant Momo Hinamori enters the room and tells them to look out at the sky. A Garganta suddenly opens up in the sky and the two hunters exit out of it, revealing themselves to be Ryūken Ishida and Isshin Kurosaki. Everyone exits out of the castle and Uryū calls out to his father. He asks him why he has the power of a monster hunter, but Ryūken doesn't answer and states that he's the only person in the world who can call himself the last monster hunter in the world. However, Isshin points out that he's a monster hunter as well, but Ryūken tells him to be quiet and kicks him into the ground. Ryūken then prepares to fight Uryū and Uryū tells Momo, Rukia and Orihime to leave and protect the snow crystal while everyone else fights with him. However, Ichigo is shown to have disappeared and they realize that he must have gone after the snow crystal. Ichigo is shown to indeed be doing that, but he is soon confronted by Isshin, who prepares to fight him. Ichigo becomes confused and points out that Isshin should be stealing the snow crystal, but Isshin tells him to forget details like that. The two of them then clash with each other. Uryū and Ryūken fire Quincy arrows at each other, but Ryūken tells his son that he's outmatched since compared to Uryū being able to fire 1200 arrows at once, he's able to shoot 1201. A single arrow then goes towards Uryū but before it can hit him Renji catches it with his Zabiobi. At Ichigo's battle, Ichigo states that he only wants to wake up from his dream and that he doesn't want to fight his dad. Hitsugaya and Rangiku suddenly appear, thinking Ichigo has betrayed them, but Ichigo explains that he's simply fighting his dad right now. Uryū and Renji suddenly crash by the group and Ryūken mocks his enemies. Ryūken decides to finish them off and as Isshin and Ryūken prepare to attack, Uryū enacts his plan. Everyone escapes from the area, but Ichigo is confused and simply stands in the same spot. Sprenger is suddenly activated around Ichigo, Isshin and Ryūken and the group attacks the three of them. The three are eventually encased in ice and Uryū thanks Ichigo for his "noble sacrifice". Uryū then uses Sprenger and a massive explosion occurs. Ichigo suddenly walks out from the explosion with his Hollow mask on and claims that he would have been killed if he didn't use Hollowfication. Ichigo then yells at Uryū for not telling him about the attack, but Uryū states that he told him about it earlier. Ryūken and Isshin are suddenly shown to still be alive and the group quickly runs away from the two of them. At the castle, Orihime and Momo are shown setting up pumpkins. Ichigo and the others suddenly run inside and they decide that they have no choice but to hand them the snow crystal. Ichigo opens up the treasure box with the snow crystal inside, but the box is shown to be completely empty. The two monster hunters suddenly break into the room, but realizing the crystal is gone, they believe someone has stolen it. However, they all deny the accusation and Ichigo decides that he's going to protect everyone and fight off the two hunters. Uryū decides to fight as well and the two of them prepare to attack, but the two hunters suddenly decide to give up and leave, much to Ichigo's disbelief. Ryūken and Isshin talk to each other about Uryū and Isshin states that he should be glad to have seen how much his son matured. However, Ryūken states that he isn't and Isshin claims that he's lying. At the castle, Rukia appears and Ichigo asks her if she hid the snow crystal. However, Rukia tells him that she's the snow crystal and that this isn't even Ichigo's dream. Ichigo is confused and Rukia hits Ichigo, causing him to transform into Captain Sajin Komamura. Komamura then wakes up yelling out "Beast!". He remarks that the dream was scary, but realizes he got scared about himself, revealing that everything that happened was Komamura's dream. 55 (2)-0.PNG 51-1493061024.PNG 47 (2)-2.PNG 45 (2)-1.PNG Category:Bleach Universe Category:Wings Category:Tail Category:Demon Category:Shonen Jump Category:Kuchiki Clan Category:C Class Category:Seduction Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:Women with Superpowers